The Family Man
by Aerials
Summary: Draco Malfoy a quitté Poudlard et est devenu un riche courtier dans une grande entreprise. Cependant la veille de Noël il reçoit une « visite» étrange qui remet en cause ses choix. Atil bien fait de quitter l’homme qu’il aimait pour sa carrière ? SUSPENDU
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. Comment ça je devrais arrêter de copier les films et avoir mes propres idée ? Ok bon ben là c'est « The Family Man » kwa !**

**Résumé : Draco Malfoy a quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps et est devenu un riche courtier dans une grande entreprise. Cependant la veille de Noël il reçoit une « visite » qui remet en cause tout ses choix. A-t-il bien fait de quitter l'homme qu'il aimait pour sa carrière ? HPDM**

**L'adieu (prologue)**

_**-**Ooo- Flash-back –Ooo-_

Voix off : Les passagers à destination de Londres sont priés d'embarqué

Harry serra Draco contre lui, le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, ce n'était pas possible, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Ils avaient mis des années à se faire accepter des autres et maintenant que c'était fait Draco allait le quitter pour « ne pas rater d'occasion ». Pour vivre sa vie. Alors que pour Harry, elle était là sa vie. C'était Draco.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques années déjà, après la guerre. Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre et ils avaient appris à se connaître, puis à se faire confiance et enfin à s'aimer. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre sans lui. Il aurait pu, il avait eu des tonnes de propositions d'équipes de Quidditch.. mais il avait toujours choisit Draco en priorité.

Lui pas..

Draco repoussa gentiment Harry et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air tout aussi triste que lui.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, tu penses que je t'abandonnes. Mais je dois saisir cette chance Harry ! J'ai une possibilité de travailler avec le plus grand conglomérat banquier mondial, et puis regarde tout ce que notre amour a traversé ! Quand j'aurais fait mon trou à Londres je reviendrais »

Harry n'en croyait pas un mot mais esquissa un pauvre sourire. Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois, se tournant vers l'embarquement

« DRACO »

Il se retourna

« Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce voyage »

« Tu parles de l'avion ? Tu penses qu'il va s'écraser »

« Non non. Je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de tout ça, et qu'aller à Londres est le mieux que tu puisses faire, mais au fond de moi je sais que tu devrais rester, s'il te plait, laisses nous une chance, ne t'en vas pas comme ça.. »

« Ecoute, c'est la meilleure opportunité pour nous ! Et puis nous sommes à l'aéroport maintenant, nous sommes troublés, alors n'y pensons plus et disons nous que nous faisons ce qu'il ya de mieux .. pour nous deux ; tu as été admis dans la plus grande université pour aurors.. je t'assures que c'est le mieux pour nous »

« Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Qu'on arrête de vivre dans l'expectative, qu'on laisse tomber tout ces projets sur la comète et qu'on aille vivre maintenant, tels qu'on est. Bien entendu cela sera difficile, il faudra construire quelque chose et nous n'avons pas tellement d'argent mais ce sera nous, et ce sera maintenant. Les projets ne rendent jamais personne heureux Draco.. Restes avec moi je t'en prie »

Draco embrassa passionnément Harry

« je t'aime »

« je t'aime aussi » dit Harry en souriant, soulagé.

« Mais une petite année à Londres ne changera pas mes sentiments pour toi. Une vie entière n'y changerais rien ».

Le sourire d'Harry se transforma en incrédulité puis en une profonde tristesse et, alors que Draco se dirigeait vers l'embarquement sans se retourner, Harry se mit à pleurer.

Draco l'avait abandonné.

_**-**Ooo- Fin du flash-back –Ooo-_

TBC

C'est très court, je sais, mais je vous rassure ce n'est qu'un prologue, les autres chapitres feront a peu près la taille que ceux que j'ai fais pour PM je pense ! Alors, je continue selon vous ?


	2. Veille de Noel

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. Comment ça je devrais arrêter de copier les films et avoir mes propres idée ? Ok bon ben là c'est « The Family Man » kwa ! J'ai gardé la plupart des noms (surtout pour les collaborateurs patron etc).**

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le film : Ce n'est pas une fic triste, ni même un happy end. Je ne suis pas sure de finir comme le film mais si oui, c'est une fin.. contrastée disons.

_Les pensées sont en italique_

**Chapitre 1 : Veille de Noel **

Veille de Noël, 10 ans plus tard, dans un grand hôtel du centre des affaires de New York City.

Draco était dans son lit, à lire les indices de la bourse devant la télé, un café bien chaud à la main, comme chaque matin.

« Ca a vraiment été super cette nuit » dit une voix masculine sortant de la salle de bain.

Draco se retourna.

Une espèce de top modèle brun en train de se rhabiller avec sensualité. Il était définitivement assez appétissant pour toute personne ayant un attrait pour les beaux males bien moulés. Quelqu'un comme Draco.

«Merci » répondit-il, modeste comme à son habitude ndla : hum ..bien sur)

« Tu es vraiment très doué » dit le jeune homme d'une voix sensuelle

« Je voudrais bien qu'on se revoit .. ce soir ?»

« Tu oublies que c'est la veille de Noel .. »

« Je te mettrais de la chantilly sur le corps »

« Non, je suis désolé, je dois aller voir ma famille. Je prends l'avion dans deux heures. Ravi de t'avoir connu Draco »

Et il partit sur un clin d'œil, laissant Draco seul à ses informations matinales.

Draco n'était pas triste, loin de là. Il ne s'attachait jamais à ses conquêtes d'un soir. Pas envie. Pas le temps. Il sortit d'un lit avec entrain, et s'habilla dans un beau costume trois pièces, comme tous les jours.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil de sa baie vitré. Du haut de son appartement, on voyait toute la ville. Mais il n'en profitait que rarement.. Pas le temps. (1)

Il adorait jeter un œil. Il se sentait dominer le monde. Esquissant un pas de danse, il rajusta sa cravate et sortit de son appartement.

Il dansait toujours en attendant l'ascenseur, qui s'arrêta devant lui pour laisser entrer Mme Peterson, la femme de son patron, qui lui sourit d'un air sarcastique. Il resta figé quelque instant, avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur avec un faux air digne.

« Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas de danser pour moi surtout » dit-elle, ironiquement

Draco baissa un instant les yeux gêné puis se mit à rire, suivit de la dame elle-même. C'était tous les matins la même chose, la même danse et la même phrase.

Et, comme tous les matins, en sortant de l'ascenseur il salua le portier et récupéra sa voiture. Une belle voiture, longue et noire. Une comme celle dont il avait toujours rêvé étant enfant et qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir avant de venir, au début parce qu'il était majeur et ensuite parce que la guerre avait ruiné la famille Malfoy, même leur traître de fils qui était passé du « bon » côté.

Il observa la ville en roulant, les gratte-ciel, les limousines.. une ville comme il les aimait.

27e étage. Il rentra, salua tout le monde, critiqua comme d'habitude la lenteur de l'ascenseur, appela la secrétaire.

« Ella, dans 2 minutes je veux avoir tous les chiffres dans la salle de réunion, allez allez un peu de nerfs ».

Il attrapa un 2e café d'une main et rentra avec ses dossiers dans la salle de réunion où une douzaine de collaborateur discutaient en attendant son arrivée. Le silence se fit lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle.

Ella se précipita dès qu'elle pu dans la salle de réunion du « boss » avec tous les papiers demandé. Il l'a remercia vaguement avant de la congédier d'un geste

« Messieurs, comprenez bien que cette affaire est d'une extrême importance. Pour cette raison, nous devons passer les deux prochains jours à ne nous occuper que cela. Soyez discret avec vos investisseurs, ne faites pas d'erreur ».

Puis il se retourna vers un de ses collaborateurs, qui semblait dans la lune

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses Alan ? »

« je .. écoute, je pensais aux enfants, c'est la veille de Noël tu comprends ;. J'ai promis de ne pas manquer le dîner ! »

« C'est ce soir ? Crois tu que j'aime être ici la veille de noël moi ? »

« Euh.. Non… Enfin si, peut être » dit-il, avec un sourire d'excuse

« Ecoutez moi tous. Je sais que ça ne tombe pas au bon moment mais dans deux jours nous auront effectué l'une des plus importante fusion des Etats-Unis alors on se FOUT des vacances de Noël. Dans deux jours, on aura tellement d'argent ici que vous pourrez fêter Nöel tous les jours.. Deux jours Alan, et je veux que le premier cadeau que tu déballes soit le mien. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Euh .. non »

« Parce que le mien je te l'offre avec dix zéros derrière! »

Toute la salle rit et se remit au travail. Draco sourit intérieurement. Il adorait ça, garder son air froid et déterminer et redonner du courage à ses troupes. Pour faire de l'argent, être les plus fort du monde et plus seulement du pays.

3h plus tard, chacun se sépara à la sortie de la salle de réunion. Ella s'approcha du houleux M.Malfoy.

« Vous sortez déjà, vous m'étonnez, il n'est que 21h, j'ai encore quelque course de Noël à faire »

Draco rit « L'esprit de Noël c'est de donner non ? Moi je donne tout à cette entreprise, donc je suis plus ou moins l'incarnation de l'esprit de Noël ! »

« Vous avez 6 nouveaux messages »

Draco prit la petite pile de papier et les examina quand Ella fut partie.

_Rappeler M.Harry Potter ? Mon Dieu mais pourquoi donc ? Cela fait bien 10 ans que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui ; c'était mon petit ami à l'époque.. on devait se marier. _

Un instant il prit le combiné, commença a composer le numéro puis raccrocha.

_Non, ça ne sert à rien, il a probablement un léger accès de nostalgie.. pourquoi lui donner de faux espoirs ? Oublions cela, au travail_

« ELLA, appelez mes collaborateurs, donnez leur rendrez vous pour demain à 11h pour une étude de stratégie »

Quelques heures plus tard il mit son poste sur répondeur et sortit, dans la froide nuit New-Yorkaise. Il prévint le voiturier de sa volonté de repartir à pied et s'enfonça seul dans la nuit sombre, entouré de légers flocons de neige.

Son estomac se rappela à lui alors qu'il passait devant un mini supermarché. Pourquoi ne pas s'acheter une petite bûche glacée de Noël pour une fois ?

Il entra dans le magasin, se dirigea vers le rayon et choisit son article. Il allait se diriger vers la caisse quand une jeune femme noire rentra (2). Elle était habillé en vêtements de sport, un peu racaille, et avec un fort accent, les cheveux court et une allure masculine.

S'approchant un peu, Draco comprit que celle-ci disait avoir gagné au Loto et que le vendeur avait refusé de lui payer son gain, en la traitant de petite tricheuse, de racaille. Il lui disait qu'il allait la foutre dehors quand celle-ci sortit un flingue de sa poche pour le convaincre a regarder le ticket.

« Laisse moi voir ce ticket ». Au moment même ou Draco prononca cette phrase, il le regrettait déjà.

,Furieuse, elle se retourna vers lui, pointant son flingue sur lui.

« T'as qui quelque chose ? Un riche homme blanc dans un costume de 3000 c'est fait descendre en jouant les héros.. c'est ce que tu veux entendre aux prochaines infos ? »

« Non non écoute, tu ne veux pas faire ça, ça ne sert à rien. Je parle de faire un marché avec toi. Tu me vends ce ticket et je te donne tout de suite les 200 .C'est juste un marché, c'est tout »

La tension retomba et la jeune femme baissa son flingue.

« Ok, c'est bon, vient là le dandy on s'en va de cette boutique pourri » dit elle en attrapant une bouteille de lait.

Draco la suivit, jetant au parton le prix de la bouteille de lait qu'elle venait de prendre.

Ils partirent sous la neige. Elle lui donna le ticket et il lui donna son argent.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi te promènes tu avec une arme ? Tu devrais trouver d'autres moyens .. un job quelque chose..Tout le monde a des besoins »

La jeune femme l'arrêta dans un grand éclat de rire

« Attends là. C'est moi que t'es en train d'essayer d'aider ? Et toi, tu as besoin de quoi dis moi ? «

« j'ai tout ce qui me faut je t'assure »

« Ouah, c'est épatant »

« Mais toi aussi tu en serais capable, en ayant un travail, en faisant de gros efforts etc.. ». Elle repartit dans son fou rire

Elle le regarda plus sérieusement avant de lui parler à nouveau.

« D'accord, d'accord, comme tu veux. Mais il faudra que tu te rappelle bien d'accord : c'est de ta faute c'est toi qui a voulu que ça arrive. Ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite»

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Draco perplexe au milieu de la rue.

Il rentra silencieusement dans son appartement

Bon.. en fait ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu tourner mal. Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un..me tuer..Un peu bizarre, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a voulu dire..Enfin, ce n'est pas très important, demain est un autre jour.

Sur ces pensées il se coucha et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le cri d'un bébé.

Il sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux.

Mais malgré son réveil, le bébé pleurait toujours. Et quand il regarda autour de lui une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Oh mon dieu… mais où ais-je bien pu atterrir ? _

(1) Pour ceux qui ont vu « l'associé du diable » vous voyez de quelle genre de p…. de vue je parle

(2) d'habitude c'est un homme mais Draco étant homo on va pas mettre des mecs partout hein ! ça suffit !

TBC..

**NOTE : Je sais que je ne m'éloigne que très peu du film mais j'essayerais d'être plus « originale » par la suite, pour l'instant ça me plait bien comme ça !**

**POUR LES FANS DE PRETTY MAN : Je ne m'arrête pas, promis le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !**

**Eni **

Ehy, première revieweuse ! Enfin, première lectrice aussi, même bien avant la publication. Finalement j'aime bien cette nouvelle fic, je suis motivée lol. Tu as raison, Draco va s'en mordre les doigts mais pas toute de suite.. tu verras lol

**vert emeraude**

Heureuse que ça te plaise, pour une fois j'ai même fait vite pour la suite parce que j'ai un support (film) qui aide bcp à l'inspiration. Mais bon, bientôt ça ne sera plus le cas parce que je vais essayer d'éviter la paraphrase de film !

**Minerve**

Heureusement que tu ne connais pas ce film ! Sinon tu te dirais que j'ai aucune immagination vu comment je copie dessus sans gène lol. Pour la fin le pire c'est que c'est ni une happy end, ni une fic triste, enfin tu verras. De toute façon je ne suis pas sure à 100 de garder la fin du film, peut-être que je vais l'améliorer en pseudo happy end (mais en tout cas rien ne fait pleurer ds cette fic)

**Tobby **

Lol serait-ce une menace caché dis moi ? Non non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais finir Pretty man, de toute façon il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire avec, juste 1 ou 2 chapitre. Le problème aussi d'adapter les films c'est que, justement « on sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer » et donc c'est pas très drôle.. c'est pour ça que je pense modifier la fin de celui-ci peut-être. Sinon je te rassure, je vais faire les gamins mais je pense changer les noms.

**shin77 **

Lol d'accord, voilà la suite en exclu lol et j'attends la super longue reviews prevue ! Allez courage lol

**Oxaline **

Pauvre Harry oui je suis d'accord, Dray a vraiment été salaud au début.. mais après ça va s'arranger tu verras !

**Cordelune **

Snif snif pardon mais si ça peut te rassurer je pense que ça sera le chap le plus triste de la fic, le reste devrait être plus joyeux voire, j'espère, marrant lol

**Lovely A**

Voilà la suite. Verdict ?

**Sefadora Firewood **

Lol je ferais aussi vite que je pourrais, comme toujours, j'espère que ça te plaira

**farahon **

Ah la la, quelle curiosité. Pour savoir ce qui va se passer il faut…. Attendre la suite ! Et uiiii lol !

**Sev Snape **

Alors ? Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu trop axé sur Draco mais au prochain chapitre … enfin bon, je laisse le suspens (niark)

**mifibou **

Oui je sais qu'Harry est un peu OOC dans cette fic mais dans le film il y a un homme et une femme et j'imaginais plus Harry dans la femme (plus ou moins dominée) que dans l'homme sans cœur !

**marrypier **

Voilà la suite, est ce que ça te plait ?

**onarluca **

Re re toi, toujours fidèle au poste -) ! Non tu as raison, Dray n'est pas revenu et tu vas bientôt savoir ce que va faire Dray (enfin plutôt ce qu'on a fait à Dray lol).

**Alysa77 **

Lol non mais tu crois quoi ? Le mode chibi eyes ne marche pas avec moi, tout les petits (et même des plus grands) que je connais ont essayé sans succès.. Cependant, dans mon immense magnanimité je vais accepter de faire une suite (et aussi parce que ça m'éclate lol). Sinon pour Pretty Man tu peux toujours reviewer dans les prochains chapitre, ça m'aidera peut être à céder à tes requêtes lol.

**hanna **

Merci pour ta reviews, comme tu vois, je continue et j'espère que ça te plaira encore !

**blurp3 **

Je prefere que tu n'ai pas vu le film, comme ça je peux laisser un peu de suspens etc c'est plus drôle. J'espère que ça te plaira. Biz.

**Crackos **

Hey, salut ;) oué oué ça va, comme tu vois cette fic me motive bien (mais bon, je finis quand même pretty man !) je ferais le HPSS que j'avais promis y a quasiment 1 an une autre fois je crois lol !

**Lululle **

Moi aussi j'aurais tout laisser tomber pour mon amour (tiens d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, je suis en train d'écrire ça alors que c'est la St Valentin lol). Mais bon, t'inquiètes pas, Draco va avoir une nouvelle « vision » des choses lol


	3. Ce n’est pas ma vie

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. Comment ça je devrais arrêter de copier les films et avoir mes propres idée ? Ok bon ben là c'est « The Family Man » kwa ! J'ai gardé la plupart des noms (surtout pour les collaborateurs patron etc).**

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le film : Ce n'est pas une fic triste, ni même un happy end. Je ne suis pas sure de finir comme le film mais si oui, c'est une fin.. contrastée disons.

_Les pensées sont en italique_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est pas ma vie**

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le cri d'un bébé.

Il sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux.

Mais malgré son réveil, le bébé pleurait toujours. Et quand il regarda autour de lui une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Oh mon dieu… mais où ais-je bien pu atterrir ? _

* * *

Draco était bien réveillé, dans son lit, et le bébé pleurait toujours. Une angoisse le prit à la gorge. Quelque chose clochait.. Plusieurs choses en fait :

Il n'avait jamais eu de bébé, ni de voisins avec des bébés ni rien de ce genre là

Ce n'était pas son lit. En fait, ce n'était même pas sa chambre.

Pourtant il était bien sur de s'être endormi chez lui hier soir, la veille de Noël, après sa petite réunion avec l'entreprise… Il tenta de se pincer une ou deux fois pour être sur de ne pas rêver quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Dray tu veux pas y aller s'il te plait ? »

Draco s'assit en sursaut et regarda en direction de la voix qui parlait. Une tête brune ébouriffée était blottit contre son flanc et semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, la tête brune se souleva, révélant des grands yeux émeraude. Il fixa Draco d'un air ennuyé.

« Bon bon, d'accord c'est vrai, c'est mon jour aujourd'hui mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer ! ».

La tête brune se leva, suivit de son corps (lol) pendant que Draco restait dans le lit, sous le choc en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'était pas dans son lit. Le corps qui venait de se lever, ressemblait à son ex amant : Harry. Il y avait un bébé quelque part dans tout se micmac incompréhensible.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser plus de question une tornade blonde aux yeux verts entra dans la chambre et se mit à sauter sur le lit en chantant et en faisant une espèce de chorégraphie ridicule.

_Au moins elle ne tient pas son "talent de la danse" de moi_ se surprit à penser Draco, completement hors contexte.

« VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT ! ALLEZ DEBOUT PAPA J'AI FAIM ! »

Si Draco avait pu sursauter encore une fois il l'aurait fait mais le nombre de surprises que lui avait déjà réservé cette journée à peine commencée l'avait presque déjà blasé. Il ne se serait presque plus étonné de voir arriver 3 autres enfants, un cheval et Dumbledore en pyjama rose avec une sucette.

Cependant rien de tout ça ne vint, rien d'autre ne vint à part un chat noir qui sauta sur le ventre de Draco, se roula en boule et ronronna, empêchant celui-ci de se lever.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Pris d'une espèce de peur panique complètement inexplicable il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, balançant le chat sur la moquette et laissant la petite fille perplexe dans la chambre.

Comme expliqué précédemment, la vue de son reflet ne le surprit pas non plus. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme d'affaire soigné qu'il était auparavant dès le matin en se réveillant. Il était lui aussi ébouriffé et avait l'air fatigué. Cependant il avait l'air plus serein et avait moins de ride. Il chercha quelques produits dans la salle de bain sans succès. Les produits de basses marques se mélangeaient avec les divers jeux et canards en plastiques de ses deux enfants –voire plus-.

Il n'était pas chez lui ici. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Il fallait qu'il parte. Et vite.

En sortant de la salle de bain il croisa un Harry en chemise de nuit, qui rentra à sa place.

« Tu peux préparer le petit déjeuner mon chéri ? Et bien noir le café s'il te plait » dit Harry, soupirant d'avoir du se lever si tôt un jour de Noël.

Draco se jeta dans la chambre, prit les seules affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main (c'est-à-dire un survêt et un sweat à sa taille) et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« DRACO ! » dirent simultanément plusieurs voix qui vinrent l'embrasser.

« Mr Wesley. Ron. Hermione… » Draco arrêta là son listing en voyant qu'arrivait derrière lui tous les Wesleys (sauf Percy), deux petits jumeaux roux qui semblaient avoir une dizaine d'année, Fleur Delacour et Remus Lupin.

_Je parie que ces gamins sont encore des Wesleys.. des vrais lapins ceux-là c'est pas possible !_

Pendant qu'un brouhaha d'enfer commençait à se faire entendre, Draco se dirigea silencieusementvers la porte.

« Ou vas-tu Draco ? » demanda Hermione

« Où sont mes clés de voiture ? » répondit il, paniqué

« Tes clés de voiture ? Sur le porte clé je suppose, c'est là ou tu les mets d'habitude non ? »

"Et mon manteau"

"Le porte manteau est derrière la porte !" répondit Hermione, completement debousolée par l'attitude de Draco "Pourquoi, tu sors ?"

Sans répondre, Draco attrapa ses clés, se précipita sans sa voiture (qu'il mit quelques minutes à trouver étant donné que ce n'était pas réellement SA voiture mais une espèce d'espace d'occasion apparemment assez usée), et démarra en trombe en direction de New York City.

Heureusement celle-ci ne semblait pas trop loin puisqu'il pouvait apercevoir les gratte-ciels de sa maison. Il mettrait deux heures grand maximum.

Une heure et quart après, il s'arrêta devant son hôtel habituel, sa « maison ».

« Tony, quelle joie » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le portier devant la porte.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsque celui-ci lui barra la route de la main.

« Non l'ami, l'entrée est réservée aux résidents uniquement »

« QUOI ? Tony, ça va pas ce matin ? C'est moi ! Draco Malfoy ! Le résident de l'appartement terrasse ! »

« Nous ne connaissons personne de ce nom je suis désolé, je vous prie de partir »

Puis il vit une tête connue passer : Mme Peterson, la femme du directeur, sa « voisine d'asenceur »

« Mme Peterson s'il vous plait, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe Tony ne veut pas me laisser entrer ! »

La dame se retourna dans son manteau de fourrure et regarda Draco, un air vaguement méprisant sur le visage.

« Je suis ne vous connaît pas jeune homme, je suis désolé. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Vous êtes la femme de mon patron, présidente du grand conseil, on a travaillé des tonnes de fois ensemble et vous me croisez tous les matins dans l'ascenseur après ma petite danse matinale ! C'est pas possible, ce monde est devenu fou ou quoi ? c'est Noël pas le premier avril, ne me dites pas que vous ne me reconnaissez pas » s'enerva-t-il devant le manque de réaction flagrant de ses interlocuteurs.

« Attention Mr, j'appelle la police » Menaça le portier

« Non non ce n'est pas la peine » coupa Mme Peterson

« Ah merci vous avez enfin décidé de cesser cette mascarade ! Bon, maintenant je vais monter chez moi dormir si ça ne vous ennuie pas»

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un geste la dame reprit la parole

« Vous dormirez jeune homme, laissez moi vous prêter main forte, il doit y avoir un refuge ou quelque chose dans ce genre dans cet ville ?

Un REFUGE ? Etes vous tombé sur la tête ? Personne n'est plus riche que moi dans ce bulding ! Si vous le prenez comme ça je vais au bureau et je vais portez plainte contre le gérant du bulding et contre vous Mme Peterson et vous serez renvoyé du conseil alors cessez ce jeu ! »

Furieux, Draco regagna sa voiture et remis le contact avec difficulté sous l'effet du givre. Comme d'habitude, il prit le chemin du bureau, croisant les mêmes rues, les mêmes commerces, les mêmes embouteillages (voire pire) que chaque matin « normal ».

Mais ce n'était pas un matin normal.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le complexe banquier, il s'adressa au portier.

« Ah Franck, c'est une histoire de fous, où est Mike ? »

« Je suis désolé Mr, tous les bureaux sont fermés aujourd'hui il vous faudra revenir demain ! »

« Franck ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez oublié que je suis Draco Malfoy, le président de cette antenne de la société ? «

« Ca m'est égal qui vous êtes. C'est Noel Mr, tel que je vous l'ai dit tous les bureaux sont fermés. »

« Vous n'avez pas compris. Je suis le président. PRE.SI.DENT. » Il pointa son nom en haut de la liste des bureaux, là où était le nom du président. Mais il cessa dans son élan quand il vit que le nom avait changé. Il n'était pas président.. pas dans ce monde, cette folie là en tout cas.

Il sortit en courant du bulding, complètement perdu et déboussolé quant il manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture noire. Une limousine. Immatriculée 586 45 BOS NC.

SA LIMOUSINE.

Derrières les vitres fumées, un son de musique de jazz sortait.

Il recula. La voiture s'avança à sa hauteur et la vitre s'ouvrit.

« Laisse moi deviner, je suis sure que c'est moi que tu veux voir » dit une voix connue qu'il ne reconnu qu'en passant sa tête à travers la fenêtre.

Dans SA limousine, écoutant SA radio, la jeune « racaille » du loto habillée dans un tailleur très chic lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire.

Draco frappa contre la vitre avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte.

« C'est MA voiture ! »

« Ah , salut Draco, ça va ? »

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? Pourquoi tu es dans ma voiture ? Et c'est quoi encore tout ce bazar ? »

« Oui oui je sais que cette histoire te semble bizarre et que ça doit te donner un choc mais relax man, reste zen » lui fit la jeune femme sur un ton désinvolte.

Voyant que Draco s'énerva elle cessa de jouer et repris la parole.

« Allez, monte, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il en est ».

Draco encore sous le choc monta dans la voiture. Il devait comprendre. Il fallait qu'il sache. Et si cette fille était mêlée à ce qui lui arrivait, il devait absolument comprendre comment.

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont avoué ne pas avoir compris le passage avec la fille. Je vous rassure : c'est NORMAL ! Tout sera beaucoup plus clair dans le chapitre suivant (si ce chapitre là ne vous a pas déjà éclairé). Au pire si le chapitre 3 ne suffit pas je ferais une note en début de chapitre 4. **

**RAR **

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un c'est involontaire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir)

**vert emeraude**

Et oui Draco est papa mais on verra ça plus en détail dans la suite !

**titi-anaelle-malfoy**

Alors elle te plait ma suite ? Je préfère que tu n'ais pas vu le film, ça casse le suspens sinon lol.

**Oxaline **

Oui en effet le pauvre Draco a été choqué à mort.. et il a toujours rien pigé !

**jadeeeeeeeee **

Bon alors, finalement conquise à ma fic ou pas ? je sais que le résumé est bof et le prologue aussi mais j'espère que ça s'améliorera par la suite. Pour la superette tu comprendras avec la suite ne t'inquiètes pas !

**Crackos **

Lol apparemment personne n'a compris ce passage mais bon c'est normal c'est un peu l'embrouille au début (mais c'est pareil dans le film). Et non c'est pas Draco qui parle mais bien elle..

Tu as raison, moi aussi je préfère écrire inspirée que quand je me force ! Sinon pour les films Pretty Woman est un incontournable mais pas Family Man. Il faut avoir vu Dirty Dancing aussi et Grease pour la culture générale dans les romances neu neu lol.

Pour la fin en fait j'ai changé d'avis et je pense pencher vers le Happy End lol.

**Vif d'or**

Salut ma québécoise, oui je sais le début est flou mais la suite t'éclairera ! Zouz !

**marrypier**

Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plait

**miss Felton/Malfoy **

Lol oui je sais que ça parait bizarre la réplique de Drake mais c'est rien par rapport à la vraie parce que dans le film c'est pas 10 ans après mais bien plus (genre 12 ou 17 je sais plus).

Mais bon tu as raison aussi quand tu dis que « qui sait.. »

**farahon**

Oui en plus j'adore Nicolas Cage perso et même si ce film n'est pas un de mes préféré j'avais envie de l'adapter en HPDM

**alinemcb54**

Merci bcp et voici la suite miss !

**Lululle**

Lol oui tout le monde sait où j'ai péché l'idée, c'est écrit en disclaimer (ah là là, ces reviewers qui ne font attention à rien LOL). Essaye de pas trop te souvenir du film pour pas gâcher la suite !

Sinon oui, j'écris pendant la St Valentin (alors que j'ai un mec –pour l'instant, je sais pas où j'ai trouvé du temps mais j'en ai trouvé apparemment lol). Pourquoi tu dis que c'était pas mieux toi ? Mauvaise St Val ?

**Tobby**

Une page et demi sur world ta reviews.. quasiment ¼ de ma fic lol. D'ailleurs je veux bien que tu reviews une 3e fois la même histoire (mais je veux bien moins long aussi lol). C'est vrai que c'est plus sympa que les reviews de deux mots complètement banal mais pr répondre c'est long aussi lol. Fo trouver un moyen terme !

Comment va ton cou sinon ? Moi je n'ai plus mal au dos alors ça va. Mais c'était pas la gym (je n'ai jamais aimé la gym moi). Sinon je suis en banlieue aussi (je sais tu t'en fous lol) et si t'étais un acteur connu ça serait bien, tu m'emmènerais dans des trucs VIP. Imagine si on habite la même banlieue ? J'aurais une personnalité pour voisin.. d'un autre côté on s'en fout car tu n'est pas celebre..de toute façon à la longue ça doit être insupportable d'être épié et adulé par des hystériques lol. Moi aussi je suis très gaffeuse et maladroite j'arrête pas de me taper la honte en cours c'est horrible lol. Ne prend pas la pilule rose avec mickey dessus parce que ça c'est pas le somnifère mais de l'exta ! Sinon pour la fin je ferais juste une fin genre quelques années après la vrai fin je pense . Sinon c'est quoi le coup de Draco et du billet d'avion ? ça ne ring pas de bells dans ma tête. Félicitations pour la reviews la plus longue que j'ai lue (je crois.. en tout cas pour cette fic c'est sur).

**Lovely A**

Je pourrais être plus sadique franchement vous n'avez pas idée ! Alors tu trouves que Dray a bien atterri ?

**Vanilly**

Sympa ton pseudo c'est mignon. Merci pour tes compliments. On verra plus Harry dans le prochain chapitre promis !

**Minerve**

Et non pas du tout, c'est bien plus drôle que ça ! Mais bon d'un autre côté ton idée n'est pas mauvaise (tu pourrais en faire une fic.. !)

**onarluca**

Oui je pense que je ferais une fin heureuse, en tout cas pas completement malheureuse je te rassure lol.

**Eni **

Draco est pire que con là il est méchant mais bon je crois qu'il va bien voir qu'il y a des avantages à sa « nouvelle situation » forcée lol. Et bientôt tu verras le Draco pas golden boy !

**Sev Snape **

Pas sadik, juste j'adore le suspens lol. Non mais Draco est un peu devenu un sans cœur.. mais ça changera lol


	4. Explications et bonbons au citron

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Quand à l'histoire .. tout ressemblance avec un film quelconque sera purement .. Comment ça je devrais arrêter de copier les films et avoir mes propres idée ? Ok bon ben là c'est « The Family Man » kwa ! J'ai gardé la plupart des noms (surtout pour les collaborateurs patron etc).**

_Les pensées sont en italique_

* * *

**RESUME POUR CEUX QUI ONT PAS COMPRIS : Draco à quitté Harry peu de temps après Poudlard et il ne se sont pas retrouvé. Draco vit une vie de riche célibataire qui ne pense qu'au travail et n'aime personne. Il croise par hasard une fille dans un magasin qui fais « qq chose » qui fait que le lendemain Draco se réveille dans une maison inconnue qui se révèle être celle qu'Harry et lui et de leurs deux enfants.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Draco encore sous le choc monta dans la voiture. Il devait comprendre. Il fallait qu'il sache. Et si cette fille était mêlée à ce qui lui arrivait, il devait absolument comprendre comment_.

Draco s'assit dans la voiture, sans dire un mot, et attendit les explications.

La jeune fille se mordit le bas de la lèvre, gênée, avant de commencer à expliquer

« Bon, je vais essayer de rendre ça clair. Tu te rappelles notre discussion d'hier ? Je t'avais prévenu… C'est toi qui a dit que tu avais tout ce qui te fallait.. que tu avais fait tout ce que tu souhaitais.. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils levés, n'ayant toujours l'air de n'avoir rien compris. La jeune fille soupira.

« Bon.. tu as déjà entendu parlé de l'esprit de noel ? Non je ne suis pas l'esprit de Noel mais disons que dans l'idée c'est un peu ça. Tu vas vivre la vie que tu aurais pu vivre si… »

« ..Si je n'avais pas quitté Harry ? »

« Exact. »

« Et.. ça va durer longtemps ? Non parce que là c'est un cauchemar vous savez ? »

« Rhooo.. tout de suite les grands mots… tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi pire que tu le pense ! Quand à la durée, elle dépendra entièrement et complètement de toi. Disons que tu as une « leçon » à tirer de cette petite expérience, quant tu l'auras tiré ce sera fini. Pas plus compliqué que cela ! »

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? Je veux que vous annuliez tout ça et que vous remettiez tout comme avant ! ma vie allait très bien. ! »

« Oui oui.. je suppose que tu as réussi à t'en convaincre au fond.. mais bon si tu veux vraiment tout annuler.. sort de la voiture et mets toi sur le trottoir de droite. Et prend ça » dit-elle en lui tendant une petite sonnette.

Draco, sans se douter de rien, fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la voiture, elle ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre, mis le contact et démarra en criant « tu vas voir, ça se passera bien ! courage ! »

Il était donc là, au milieu de New York, dans le froid, à devoir « tirer une leçon » de ses erreurs.

Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête « Ah oui et a propos, la sonnette c'est pour m'appeler en cas d'urgence.. mais cas d'urgence seulement sinon je ne viendrais pas.. Et aussi : je m'appelle Tara » dit elle avant de disparaître.

Draco soupira fortement. Il s'installa dans un café, pris un bon thé brûlant en essayant de se vider la tête.

Je vais devoir y retourner.. ça ne s'arrêtera pas tant que je n'y retournerais pas.. Et pour Harry, est-ce réel ? Est-ce juste un rêve ou les autres ne ressentent rien ? M'aime-t-il vraiment ?

Décidant de laisser ça de côté Draco reprit sa voiture pour retourner vers ce nouveau chez lui (NDLA : Il a mis 3h à retrouver la maison mais ça on le dira pas lol).

Il était donc environ 14h quand il retrouva enfin la maison et poussa la porte doucement. Harry était dans l'entrée, au téléphone, et semblait agité. Dès qu'il vit Draco il raccrocha, se précipita en pleurs dans ses bras avant de reculer pour lui donner une claque retentissante.

« NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Tu te lèves ce matin, comme si de rien n'était, je pensais que tu allais faire le petit déjeuner ou quelque chose comme ça mais NON. Monsieur est parti, sans prévenir personne, sans dire où il allait, LE JOUR DE NOEL. J'ai fini par dire à tout le monde de repartir, tu as foutu en l'air toute la fête » finit-il, sanglotant.

Draco était mal à l'aise. Bien sur il aurait été en faute.. s'il était lui-même. Mais depuis le début il pensait à une mauvaise blague, il pensait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.. Et il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait lui faire tant de mal de voir Harry souffrir.

Avec douceur il attira son ex-amant dans ses bras et passa doucement sa main sur son dos secoué par ses sanglots. Il se sentait étrangement hors contexte mais aussi étrangement à sa place.

« Je suis désolé » susurra t'il tout en continuant à serrer Harry contre lui

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'une voix stridente lui coupa la parole

« PAPA, PAPA ! T'es rentré ? Regarde mon nouveau vélo apporté par le père Noël ! Il est beau hein ! »

Draco se tourna vers sa fille et composa un grand sourire.

« Oui ma puce, très beau »

« Comme tu n'étais pas là j'ai dis aux enfants d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et soient occupés » dit Harry, un peu gêné.

« Tu as bien fait.. écoutes, je ne le referais plus d'accord ? Je suis vraiment desolé »

« D'accord. » Harry repartit dans la cuisine sans rajouter un mot.

Draco allait ranger son manteau sur le porte manteau lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans la poche .. la sonnette.

Il la sorti et alors la petite fille la saisit « OHH Merci papa, c'est pour ça que tu étais sorti alors ? pour dire au père Noel qu'il avait oublié ma sonette ! »

Draco hésita un instant mais ne voulant pas décevoir la petite fille acquiesca lentement. Il se demandait si tara risquait d'apparaître si elle s'en servait

DRRRIING

.. Apparament non…

« LILY à table. Draco, peut tu ramener Matt s'il te plait ? »

_Matt ? Ah oui.. le bébé…_

Draco s'approcha du berceau. Au fond, sous une petite couverture bleu, dormait Matt. Son fils.. leur fils.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient pu avoir des enfants en restant ensemble. Déjà, il n'avait pas très envie de s'encombrer d'enfants. Et en plus il est très dur pour les couples homosexuels de faire des enfants. Cela nécessite beaucoup d'amour, de patience et de puissance. Hors c'était apparemment Harry la mère.. il devait donc être moins fragile qu'il lui avait toujours semblé.

« DRAACCCOOO »

« Euh oui pardon Harry j'arrive »

Draco prit consciencieusement le bébé dans ses bras. Il était très mal à l'aise. En effet, à part pour le baptême du fils de sa secrétaire il y a trois ans, il n'avait jamais réellement porté de bébé. Et encore moins le sien.

Essayant d'avoir l'air à l'aise il apporta Matt dans la cuisine et le porta dans sa chaise de bébé.

Heureusement pour lui, il s'avérerait qu'ils faisaient un roulement, il s'occupait des enfants un jour et Harry l'autre. Et aujourd'hui était le jour d'Harry. Il du donc seulement surveiller du coin de l'œil Lily pendant qu'Harry nourrissait Matt puis alla le coucher.

Draco ne parla pas trop pendant le déjeuner, ni à Lily ni à Harry. Mais comme cela ne semblait gêner personne il supposa qu'en général c'était plutôt Harry qui menait les conversations.

_Le petit problème est qu'Harry va forcément voir quelque chose. Je ne connais pas mes propres enfants, je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans la vie, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé..et je ne connais même plus mon « mari ». Il semble avoir tellement changé ces dernières années.. et moi, je suis resté le même qu'avant, toujours arrogant et fier, je n'ai pas de famille, rien.. _

Le téléphone sonna, coupant court à la réflexion de Draco qui répondit plus par réflexe que volontairement

« Allo ? »

« Draco ! C'est Hermione, tu es rentré ? Harry s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais, tu aurais du nous dire ou tu allais, »

« Gr..Hermione » coupa Draco, un peu énervé qu'une amie de son amant se permette de mettre en cause sa conduite.

« Oui donc bon, je voulais savoir si Lily pouvait venir à la maison »

« Hein ? Euh pourquoi ? »

« DRACO ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive franchement ? Tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'on prévoit toujours, que les enfants puissent rester ensemble à Noel.. et comme le déjeuner semble avoir été annuler. »

« Ah oui.. tu peux passer la chercher ? Parce que j'ai un petit ennui je ne peux pas l'amener »

Hermione soupira mais, eût égard au récent comportement de Draco, elle préféra ne rien ajouter et accepta.

Quand Hermione raccrocha, Draco resta planté devant le téléphone.

« Draco ? C'était qui »

« Hein ? Euh.. c'était Hermione. Elle passe chercher Lily »

« Mais tu ne l'amènes pas là bas toi-même ? »

« Je ne peux pas pour l'instant, je dois aller faire un petit truc.. je te rejoint après »

« D'accord.. j'aimerais que tu reviens vite, je voudrais te parler »

« Oui ».

Soucieux, Draco s'empara de poudre de cheminette et, quand Harry quitta la pièce, l'envoya dans la cheminée « bureau d'Albus »

Il passa sa tête, demandant à son ex directeur l'autorisation de venir puis entra dans le bureau

« Mon cher Draco, ce n'est pas si souvent que des anciens élèves viennent me rendre viste, que faites vous là ? »

« J'ai un problème »

Et Draco lui raconta tout, depuis le début. Sa rupture avec Harry, sa vie actuelle et le changement provoqué par la jeune fille au magasin.

« Hum hum , je vois. Un bonbon au citron »

Ben tiens.. je suis vraiment tomber bien bas de devoir aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'aussi excentrique

« Non merci Albus »

« Je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous en faire. Harry est quelqu'un de bien vous savez.. »

« Non mais ce n'est pas le problème c'est juste que.. »

« Vous êtes perdu. Je sais. » le coupa Albus. « Apparemment un des chevalier du destin à décider que vous aviez quelque chose à apprendre »

« Chevalier du destin »

« Oui, c'est le surnom qu'on leur donne. Parfois aussi la bonne fée. Ou l'esprit de Noel.. enfin bref, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'essayer d'apprendre ce que vous avez à apprendre »

« Non mais d'accord mais c'est quand même terrible, j'avais une vie qui me plaisait et quelqu'un décide qu'il faut me la changer ! Et puis c'est une vision mais c'est quand même réel, et j'ai des enfants et j'ai blessé Harry tout à l'heure et même si ce n'est qu'un rêve je ne peux pas blesser Harry alors je dois faire quoi ? Jouer la comédie ? »

« Ne prenez pas ça pour un rêve Draco. C'est la réalité. Une espèce de réalité alternée certes, mais les personnes en face de vous ont de vrais sentiments. Je pense que vous allez vous y faire. N'ayez crainte. Parfois il est des choses que le cœur ne puisse voir que quand le cerveau l'a assimilé » dit-il d'un ton mystérieux

_Mais qu'est ce que ce vieux dingue veut encore dire ? Il parle toujours par énigme c'est fatiguant ! ça ne mène à rien, je ferais mieux de partir tout de suite pour « apprendre » au plus vite tout ce que je dois apprendre_

Draco fit semblant d'acquiescer et repartit aussi vite qu'il pu du bureau de Dumbo.

Quand il rentra à la maison, Matt dormait, Lily était chez les Weasley et Harry l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui et commença à lui parler gentiment.

« Ecoute Dray, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce que tu as fais ce matin.. ça m'a blesser mais surtout ça m'a étonné. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe, tu as l'air complètement à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui ».

« Et je le suis » répondit Draco, franchement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais ce n'était pas volontaire, j'ai quelques petits trucs bizarre qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment mais ça va passer, je t'assure..laisse moi juste un peu de temps d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête

« D'accord.. je vais te laisser le temps.. mais s'il te plait, redeviens comme avant aussi vite que tu peux »

Harry s'approcha et embrassa doucement Draco, faisant glisser ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes. Quand Draco réalisa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et voulu approfondir le baiser Harry avait déjà retiré ses lèvres

« Bonne nuit mon amour, rejoins moi plus tard d'accord ? »

« Oui » fit-il doucement

Quand Harry fut monté dans leur chambre, Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé

« Une vraie rude journée comme j'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps »

_Mais ce qui me tracasse c'est plus ce baiser.. pourquoi ais-je eu envie de l'approfondir, de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner de moi, alors que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui depuis des années.. Cette vie n'est pas pour moi..j'en suis sur.. presque.._

Epuisé part toutes ces émotions, Draco eut juste le temps de monter les escaliers et de s'effondrer sur le lit avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

TBC …

* * *

Allez, je reprends le système des QUIZZ de Pretty Man 

**LE QUIZZ : **

En fait c'est plutôt des questions générales qu'un quizz cette fois, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur les théories du tome 6. Ex : sirius va-t-il revenir et si oui comment, sinon pourquoi, quel est le rapport entre Harry et dumbledore, qui est le prince de sang melé et toutes les théories et réponses que vous pouvez imaginer !

**RAR**

**Crackos **

C'est terrible j'ai l'impression d'être trop nulle parce que personne ne comprends bien dans cette histoire.. pourtant je trouve ça très simple.. mais bon j'ai vu le film aussi lol ! Pour les films je peux aussi t'en conseiller des très biens pas neuneu si tu veux lol.

**roxy **

Rho là là, c'est quoi cette curiosité ? De toute façon je vais pas adapter complètement le film je vais changer un peu mais bientôt on verra Dray dans sa vie de tout les jours et la mignonne lily (comme je l'adore cette gamine ds le film lol)

**Oxaline **

C'est clair que c'est bien fait pour lui mais d'un autre côté je pense que d'ici quelques temps il ne s'en plaindra plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

**alinemcb54**

Mais sinon, tu trouves que c'est clair mes chapitre ou pas ? Parce qu'apparemment ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film ont du mal !

**ange de un cisme**

Allez, avoue, au fond tu aimes bien les auteurs sadiques ! Moi une fic ou il n'y a rien de sadique à un petit moment me laisse sur ma faim.. En tout cas ravie que tu l'adoptes, elle en a besoin elle est en manque d'affection (snif… lol).

**Lovely A**

Hello u ;-) oui c possible que tu l'avais déjà vu, ou alors que ça soit assez prévisible, mais en tout cas j'adore adapter des histoires qui existent à des HPDM (les gens préfèrent aussi apparament.. je crois que niveau inspiration suis pas trop une pro lol).En tout cas je suis contente que tu lise cette fic ;-)

**Darky Obscure **

Hi, marrant ton pseudo ! Moi ossi (faire) les fics sur le couple Harry/Draco basée sur des films qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir (et d'inquiètes pas, je t'avais très bien comprise lol)

La suite je la mets, j'essaye au max de ne pas abandonner mes fics malgré le taff donc je pense que je la finirais et même que j'en ferais d'autre lol. Par contre comme tu remarques je suis pas rapide.. fo me laisser le temps quoi ! lol

**jadeeeeeeeee **

;-) enfin un compliment sur l'histoire ! La plupart des gens ne pigent pas trop (snif) mais si tu l'aimes ça me rassure

**vert emeraude**

Oui il ne sait pas du tout ou il en est et je crois qu'il a encore besoin d'un bon petit temps pour s'habituer.. devenir qqun de normal qd on était un riche célibataire n'est pas évident ! Mais bon il avait personne et maintenant il a .. bcp de monde ! Mais bon il n'a que deux enfants quand même (enfin sauf si je pars complètement en trip et que je lui en fais 5 mais franchement je pense pas lol )

**Sev Snape**

Hellooo, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre même s'il est assez compliqué au début quand on a pas vu le film.. si ça te rassure le bébé est bien de Dray et la fille n'est pas sa petite amie (hum hum, le mystère s'épaissit sherlock)

**demoniac Cat's**

Merci, je te mets la suite dès que possible (a propos j'ai bcp aimé l'épilogue d'angel !)

**Lululle**

Non je me doute bien que tout le monde le lis pas, c'est pour ça qu'en général je mets mes appels les plus important juste entre le chap et les RAR (sauf aujourd'hui ou j'ai mis une note explicative en haut) ! Pour la St Valentin dis toi que au moins tu as quelque chose a fêter (ton anniv).. et puis c'est une fête commercial, juste pr le fun.

**Vanilly**

Ouais, sa tête, son corps et bientôt on verra peut-être même à plusieurs reprise le tout ensemble, c'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ? lol !

Sinon Dray pense ça de sa fille parce que pour l'instant c'est pas vraiment sa fille (pas dans son cœur ni sa tête en tout cas) mais il finira par craquer !

Pour les wesleys j'envisage quelques passages avec eux qui pourront être assez drôle par la suite (ben oui, ils sont censés être amis maintenant..).

Pour la courtesse (ça se dit pas ça, si ?) courteure ? courteté ? je sais pas mais bon pour mon chapitre il est court mais je fais pas exprès, c'est selon l'inspiraz

**Marine Malefoy **

Oubliée ? Comment ça ? J'ai verifié mes reviews et je n'en ai pas eu de toi, donc je ne t'ai ps « oublié », par contre il est possible que ffnet ait eu un problème et ne m'ais pas envoyé ton message.

En tout cas voilà la suite, ravie que ça te plaise

**Tobby**

Si, si le billet d'avion m'est revenue après coup lol. Et pour « revoir le film » rassure toi je le fais au fur et à mesure de mon histoire !

Sinon pour le fait que les chapitres soient court j'essaye de faire plus long mais j'ai pas envie que ma fic se termine en 5 chapitres alors bon.. mais en tout cas je fais tjours + de 5 pages word !

Sinon si ça peut te rassurer j'adore tes reviews, même quand elles sont moins longues que d'habitude. J'ai vu que certains auteurs ne répondaient pas du tout au reviews, je ne trouve pas ça super sympa (une fois ou deux ok mais à chaque chapitre bof).

Mais Draco et les enfants je pense en effet que ça sera comique lol

**marrypier**

Merci bcp, je fais du mieux que je peux pr mes adorables revieweurs ;-) !

**Vif d'or**

Exact, c'est exactement ça le film.. remanié sauce HD… a propos, tu me conseillerais quoi comme film pr en faire des fics HPDM ?

**Minerve**

Lol non mais jcrois que je me suis pas bien fait comprendre, la femme n'a jamais été avec Harry ! Heureusement sinon elle serait bien bête de rendre Harry à Dray qui l'a abandonné (moi à sa place, je l'ai, je le garde lol)


	5. Note

**Petit message à tous**

Je suis désolée mais je vous annonce une « mauvaise nouvelle » si vous suiviez cette fic. Comme vous l'avez remarqué je n'ai pas updaté depuis très longtemps et j'ai d'autres trad et fics sur le feu, je n'ai pour l'instant plus envie de continuer celle-ci donc voilà, vous aurez sûrement bientôt des nouvelles de moi (notamment une traduction prévue) mais pas sur cette fic.

Si quelqu'un veut la finir, ou m'aider à la finir, contactez moi par reviews, j'aurais envie de la finir seule en fait mais je n'en suis pas capable pour l'instant ou il faudra attendre que l'envie revienne..

Encore désolée et bizoo à tous

Aerials


End file.
